Suzume Uchiha
Suzume Uchiha (うちはスズメ, Uchiha Suzume) was a member of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan that participated in the Second Shinobi World War. Background Not long after being put into the academy, it was discovered that Suzume had a learning disability and was given a personal tutor. Eventually the stress from academy work and having the worst grades in her class caused her to awaken her Sharingan at the age of eight. After graduating the Academy, Suzume was placed on a team with Nuno Hyūga and Seidō Sarutobi with Inoran Yamanaka as their sensei. Suzume and the rest of her team would later be sent to participate in the Second Shinobi World War around the same time as Team Cho Li. During Team Inoran's first mission during the war, Seidō and Inoran were killed by Mizo of Amegakure, however Suzume managed to escape and returned to Konoha. Not long after returning to Konoha, Suzume along with Nuno were placed on a team with Satori Aburame and Akari Kazeshima with Matsuo Suzumoto as her new sensei. Personality As a genin Suzume had an overall an overall quiet and reflective personality. Suzume preferred to quietly observe people and listen to other's conversations rather than participate in them. She was also good at "reading" people and could often figure out why certain people acted the way they did, even managing discovering why Kotarō does not like his siblings or father, something that not even his teammates could figure out. Because she is not very social with others, Suzume's comments sometimes seem condescending without meaning too. Suzume was also very close to her original teammates, but was especially close to Seidō. After his death she detested it when people would insult Seidō in even the smallest way and at one point put Kotarō under a genjutsu when he got into an argument with her about Seidō and his death, though she later regretted doing so after realizing that she went to far. Suzume has also shows some resentment towards Saya Kohaku due to her having better genjutsu scores in the Academy then herself. While in the Academy, Suzume was more depressed and quick to anger due to her learning disability that she had a hard time overcoming. The fact that she had some of the worst grades in her class only made things worse. On her worst days she would often begin to cry at not being able to understand her work. However upon learning she had a talent for genjutsu, Suzume's began to spend a lot of time studying it, almost obsessively and would later call it her greatest achievement. Appearance Suzume had onyx eyes and possessed upper-back length black hair. During the Second Shinobi World War she wore a sleeveless black qipao-style blouse with gray sleeve trimmings and a blue forehead protector worn on her forehead. She also wore dark blue shinobi pants, a pouch attached to her thigh and blue shinobi sandals. Suzume also wears a white scarf around her neck, which conceals a garrote wire. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation As an Uchiha, Suzume had an affinity for Fire Release, learning the clan's Great Fireball Technique at the age of ten by observing other clan members perform it. She can also create a smaller, but more pinpoint fire attack in the shape of a sparrow that is incredibly fast and difficult to dodge. Genjutsu Despite her young age, Suzume is a skilled genjutsu user, being able to perform it during her Academy days unlike most of her classmates. Suzume's genjutsu tends to "physically" torture the opponent in various ways, such as having chains driven through their bodies. Suzume has also been shown to be able to use sound based genjutsu as well as being able casting it from her Sharingan. Suzume's most powerful genjutsu technique is called Ashoka, a genjutsu that has been described as very difficult to learn, even for Uchiha. Ashoka traps the victim in a genjutsu world, then subjects them to various tortures, while at the same time bring up their most traumatic memories. Dōjutsu Suzume awakened the Sharingan at the age of eight from stress associated with written academy work. Eventually she managed to obtain a fully matured Sharingan just before she graduated the academy. With her Sharingan Suzume is a able to cast a generic genjutsu to use as a medium for her other genjutsu techniques or to pass on memories as a way to pass messages with her teammates without anybody finding out. Her Sharingan also allows Suzume to observe the flow of chakra, perceive everything within her sight with an extraordinary amount of detail and mimic other people's movements in order to copy their techniques. Bukijutsu Status Story Team Training Arc While training with the rest of the newly formed Team Matsuo, Suzume gets caught in Team Cho Li's attack that got out of hand. While Satori is trying to calm down Akari, Suzume was about to start yelling at them, only to be stopped by Nuno. After accepting Team Cho Li's appology, Suzume and her teammates resume practicing their Lightning Formation. Starting from the beginning on training dummies, Akari uses her Vibration Emission, followed by Nuno and Satori using Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms and Spindle Formation respectively. Suzume uses her Fire Release: Flame Sparrow Technique as the finishing move. The four of them pleased with the results decided that that will be the first formation in their Lightning Formation. Some time later, she runs into Kotarō and the two quickly descend into an argument about her deceased teammate Seidō. Angered that he insulted her teammate, Suzume casts a genjutsu on Kotarō and mentally tortures him. However she realizes that she has gone to far and ends the genjutsu only for Kotarō to attack her once it ends. Before either can seriously injure each other, she, along with Kotarō are knocked out by Nuno. A few days after her altercation with Kotarō, teams Matsuo and Cho Li were brought together with Suzume and Kotarō having to explain what happened. Because the two teams have had trouble getting along, Cho Li and Matsuo come up with a plan to get them to cooperate. Later that day, the two teams meet up again and Cho Li explains that they have a new "mission". She describes the mission as finding a weapon hidden somewhere in the village that "only the best" among them could wield. When the others begin to dispute who was the best, Matsuo assigns the team into pairs. Suzume is assigned Saya as her partner, while Akari, Satori and Nuno are assigned Kotarō, Seina and Takeo as their partners respectively. Despite Kotarō's and Akari's objections, they are ignored by the two sensei and the four pairs are sent of to explore Konoha. Due to Suzume's dislike of Saya, the two didn't talk during most of their searching. During the search, she begins to wonder how much Saya's genjutsu skills have improved since graduating compared to her own. When Saya tries to start a conversation, Suzume becomes curious about what she wants to ask why she is interested in her, though the comment comes out as condescending. This nearly starts an argument between the two but their conversation eventually gets to the point where Suzume points out that Saya got better genjutsu grades then her in the Academy, which caused Suzume to see Saya as her rival. This deescalates the tension between the two, and both continue their search. Some time later, the two make their way to the Hokage Mountain, only to see that Nuno and Takeo made it there way before anybody else. Exploring one of the caverns inside brought them in the path of a wild bear. While Kotarō tried to drive it away, Akari attacked the bear, enraging it. Seeing Saya stepping up to attack it, Suzume finally sees her Gentaijutsu. However, the bear still did not run off, causing Suzume to use her Sharingan genjutsu to finally scare the bear off. The groups continue on, but found themselves stuck at a dead end. As the groups tried to find clues to the right path, they became frustrated at the new obstacle, and when Satori mentions his findings through a riddle. The groups have trouble deciphering his question and only get more annoyed with their situation. However, Seina states that the answer is a compass. After thinking about it for a bit, Suzume finally realizes what she means when she sees several symbols on the walls. With each person going to a marking on the wall, Suzume pushes hers at the same time as the others, causing a trapdoor to open in the center of the room. Remembering that they were competing pairs, Suzume rushes off with Saya to get to the end of the hall. Once at the goal, they found a gigantic guan-dao sitting on a massive pedestal. The four pairs ran over to be the first to seize the weapon, however, none of them could lift it. Nuno and Takeo suggest that the work together to carry it up. With the strength of all eight of them, they accomplish the task. Once back outside, they were greeted by Matsuo and Cho Li. They praised the group for making it back with the weapon, but the students only asked who the winner was. If no one person got the weapon on their own, then who was the "best among them"? Cho Li answered that they had their answer already. None of them were the best. They needed the skills of each person to finally reach the goal, and had to seize the goal together. Matsuo said they had been watching the pairs search. She noted that Nuno and Takeo, the two who were friendly towards each other from the start, managed to find the location first. They would need to work together with others if they hoped to accomplish anything. Even if they weren't a part of their actual team. It was something, they were told, that would be important to remember when the heat of battle separates them from their normal teammates. The groups then left for the day to get some rest, thinking on the words of their teachers. Trivia * Suzume has Dyslexia, though she has the most trouble with reading and spelling words. * Suzume has also been stated to be a visual learner and is also ambidextrous. * According to the databook(s): **Suzume's hobby was pottery. **Suzume wishes to fight anybody from the Shimura and Sarutobi Clans. **Suzume's favorite food was onigiri with dried fish filling. Her least favorite was anything with wasabi in it. **Suzume's favorite phrase was "Still water runs deep" (能ある鷹は爪を隠します, Nō aru taka wa tsume o kakushimasu). *Suzume either dies during the Second/Third Shinobi World War or during the Uchiha Clan Downfall. Quotes * (To Akari) "Look, I can take a hint. You don't want to be bothered nor have questions asked about you. When you're ready to talk, go find Nuno." References * The picture was made in Rinmaru Games's Anime Mega Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=421. Category:DRAFT